1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to high definition cable communications. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for improving the mechanical connection between a compatible high definition multimedia interface (HDMI) connector and a standard HDMI™ jack. (HDMI, the HDMI logo and High-Definition Multimedia Interface are trademarks or registered trademarks of HDMI Licensing, LLC).
2. Related Art
The onset of High Definition Televisions has fostered increased production of peripheral high definition (HD) components, such as cable boxes, DVD players, and mass storage devices that are operable to communicate and/or store HD multimedia content. To facilitate transmittal of HD multimedia content between various HD components, high definition multimedia interface (HDMI) cables, connectors, jacks, adaptors, and other connection accessories have been provided. As shown in FIGS. 1-4, a standard HDMI connector 1000 is commonly held onto a typical HDMI jack 20 via friction interference fittings. For example, spring biased tabs 22 positioned in openings 25 of a typical HDMI jack 20 are configured to fit into corresponding detents 1030 on an extension 1020 of a typical HDMI connector 1000 to provide some interference between mated components and further assist in the retention of the standard HDMI connector 1000 as mated within the typical HDMI jack 20. However, the common configuration of standard HDMI connectors 1000 is susceptible to poor performance due to structural and operable deficiencies; the standard connectors 1000 tend to come loose. Although the common spring biased tabs 22 provide some resistance to unwanted retraction of standard HDMI connectors 1000, ordinary bumping of the connectors 1000 or associated cables while cleaning, dusting, or moving electrical devices often loosens the standard HDMI connectors 1000 from proper mating positions with typical HDMI jacks 20. Moreover, the increasing use of wall mounted flat screen televisions, out of necessity or for the sake of aesthetics, has led to the increasing placement of HDMI jack receptacles 20 that face downward. The downward orientation of the HDMI jack receptacles 20 can further contribute to loose connections and signal loss if there is not sufficient friction between the connectors 1000 and the jacks 20 to maintain contact as the associated standard HDMI cable connectors 1000 fall out of the receptacle opening 27 of jack 20 and become unplugged or otherwise become disconnected due to the pull of gravity. Accordingly, a need exists for providing a self-retaining HDMI compatible connector and related HDMI compatible connection method.